A New Member
by Kikuri
Summary: After JJ leaves, the BAU gets a new media liaison. She seems like a normal person, but she's smarter than she looks. Maybe even smart enough for Reid. Maybe. ReidxOC   My first Criminal Minds fanfic so please R
1. Chapter 1

Heeeeeeey 8D

This is my first fanfic, so please R&R. Reviews would be GREATLY appreciated.

* * *

Hotch was just finishing his paperwork. He had to do a bit more work since JJ left. Things were hard to manage without a media liaison. After he finished filing his papers, Hotch heard someone come from the hallway.

"Hey Hotch, Director Strauss wants to see you in her office." Prentiss said.

"Okay. Thanks." Hotch replied.

Hotch made his way to Strauss's office. He wondered what she wanted to discuss about now. He can't remember the last time he was called to her office for good news.

"You called?"

"Ah, yes, Agent Hotchner" Strauss replied. "I called to inform you about a new member for the team. Her name is Agent Sophia Miller. She has a PhD in Criminal Psychology and you may find here quite talented."

"I'm sorry Director Strauss but I can't accept that. The team had just gotten used to not having JJ around. I don't think it would help if you just replace her."

"Please, Agent Hotchner. You must admit that the BAU needs some assistance. I don't think you can manage with just five people. The BAU is understaffed."

She had a point. After JJ left, Hotch had a feeling that the team wouldn't work as efficiently as before.

"I understand." Hotch said in defeat. "When will she start working?"

"She will start tomorrow. You may take your leave now."

Hotch left the office. It didn't feel right to replace JJ now, but just like Strauss said, the BAU is understaffed.

* * *

How do you like it? Ugh, I can see so many mistakes here. Sorry for the lame and short chapter! I promise the next one would be waaaaay longer. Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Yaaaaaay new chapter :D I hope this one was actually long enough.

* * *

Spencer Reid was the first to arrive. He went towards the coffee maker and poured himself some coffee. He could smell the warm aroma from his drink. He then took a packet of sugar and gently dumped in his coffee.

Spencer moved towards his desk and took out a book from his bag. Somehow he managed to buy a book during the busy weekend. It was another case. As he was about to read his book, he heard someone come through the door. He turned his head and saw an unfamiliar young woman in her late twenties.

She had dark brown mid-length hair and hazel eyes. She wore a green v-neck sweater and a yellow tank top, matched with black pants. She had a black messenger bag, somewhat like Reid's, but less shaped.

"Ummm, excuse me," Spencer began to speak. "You see to be looking for someone. May I ask who?"

"Oh! I'm, uh, looking for Agent Hotchner." The young girl replied nervously.

"But judging from the surroundings, I assume he hasn't arrived yet. I'm Sophia Miller by the way. May I have a seat?"

She pulled a chair and sat across Spencer's desk.

"Dr. Spencer Reid. So, why are you looking for Hotch?" Spencer asked.

"Well actually, I'm your new media liaison. Director Strauss assigned me to this position."

He seemed like a nice person. Actually, she was afraid that no one would like her. She was well aware of the fact that she pretty much replaced one of the most valuable members of the team. She was glad that Spencer didn't look disappointed. Heck, he was even kind of cute.

"Oh, okay" Spencer replied. "Well, if you want, I could get you some coffee."

"No thanks. I can get it myself."

Sophia got herself some coffee and a packet of sugar. When she reached the desk, she took out a book and a pair of glasses from her messenger bag.

"The Illustrated Man?" Spencer asked as he noticed her book.

"Oh, yeah." Sophia said, surprised that he had actually heard of it. "I've always liked this old story. I saw it in a bookstore a few days ago and decided to buy it. I didn't think anyone knew this old classic."

"I didn't think anyone around here would be in to classics. You know, the author, Ray Bradbury happens to be the same author of a story called Fahrenheit 451. It's a cool sci-fi story about a "fireman", who tries to save society from complete chaos."

"Actually, I have read that book! Ray Bradbury happens to be one of my favorite authors. I've read almost all the books he had written."

Spencer and Sophia began talking about a lot of things- mostly about their favorite books. Spencer was actually able to babble on about facts without getting weird looks. It felt good to have someone who actually knows what you're talking about.

Well, most of the time.

A few minutes later, Morgan arrived, along with Garcia.

"Well look who's here" Morgan said, noticing that Reid was actually talking to a _woman._ "Looks like Reid finally found his soul mate."

Spencer blushed as he looked back to see who it was. It was Morgan, obviously.

"Huh? Oh hi there beautiful!" Garcia exclaimed. "I'm Penelope Garcia, smartest computer genius you'll ever meet. What's your name?"

"N-nice to meet you." Sophia nervously replied as she shook he hand. "I'm Sophia Miller."

The two chatted a bit. Three minutes later, Prentiss arrived, then Hotch, then Rossi.

"You must be Agent Sophia Miller." Hotch said. "My name is Agent Hotchner, you can just call me Hotch. This Agent Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan, Dr. Reid, and our tech analyst Garcia. Your office is over there towards the right. Meet me in the conference room after arranging your belongings. This goes for everyone else too. We have another case."

* * *

Eeeh. I have a feeling that I don't describe things too well :S Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I took a long time to write and upload this chapter. Had a lot of schoolwork and stuff. God, I'm really starting to suck at this :| Enjoy.

* * *

Sophia went to her office. It was kind of big. Well, not that big, but there was more than enough room for her. There was a large black desk in the north side of the room. She started taking out her things- a fancy penholder, a notebook, and a photo of her and her family that seemed to be taken about 18 years ago.

She started to stare at the photo. There were a number of things going through her head. Just then, Spencer stopped by her office.

"Hey, Miller," Spencer said. "Umm…Hotch told me to tell you to see him after the briefing."

"Oh okay, thanks." Sophia replied, looking away from the photo. Spencer noticed that she was in deep thought. He couldn't help but say something about it.

"I see you have a photo there." Spencer began to say.

"Oh, yeah. This was taken way back then." Sophia replied.

"Can I see?"

"Sure."

"…This must have been taken around 18 years ago. Have you seen them lately?"

"Well…a lot has happened before. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh, uh, sorry to intrude."

"It's fine, really."

…

"Um, we should probably go now." Spencer abruptly said.

"Oh! Uh, yeah, you're right."

Sophia slid the photo in a small wooden picture frame and placed it on her well, arranged desk. She took her bag and went towards the conference room along Spencer.

"I'll do the briefing for today." Hotch said. "There have been two victims so far. The first was Kevin Turk, 35 years old. He was stabbed twice in the stomach, no signs of struggle. He was found in his room. His whole apartment was torn apart." Hotch explained, while zooming in to the crime scene photos.

"How do we know that this isn't just some burglary gone wrong?" Morgan asked, not that he doubted Hotch or anything.

"Kevin Turk happened to have quite a collection of silverware. Aside from that, the local police had found an untouched envelope with $8000 newly withdrawn from his bank account." Hotch answered.

"Anyway, the second victim is Steven Wilson, 47 years old. His wife found him in the living room five days later. He was stabbed four times at the back and there were still no signs of struggle. His house was also raided."

"Well, if our un-sub isn't just your regular thief, then he must have gone to their homes to look for something." Rossi said.

"But what is he looking for that is so important that he would be willing to kill someone for it?" Prentiss asked, not expecting a direct answer.

"We can discuss this later. Start packing your things, we'll be leaving for Connecticut in 3 hours."

* * *

Gaaaah. Lame short chapter. The next should be longer though.


End file.
